


【ggad】报复

by fugitive_kirakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira
Summary: 垃圾，车，上面写了，underage有，但没有很幼，就是在成年的边缘试探
Kudos: 30





	【ggad】报复

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾，车，上面写了，underage有，但没有很幼，就是在成年的边缘试探

时间还早，我已经提前做完了试卷，但我没有打算立刻交上去。格林德沃教授——在学校我得叫他教授，在家我可以叫他父亲，虽然我也经常阴阳怪气地叫他教授——坐在上面监考，但他在忙他自己的论文，没有往下面看。我鬼鬼祟祟地转过头去，阿不思在我斜后方，他坐在最后一排，一手撑着头，眼睛没精打采地盯着试卷出神。另一手捏着羽毛笔不紧不慢地在试卷上一下下杵着，杵得颇有节奏，试卷被杵上了一团墨点。他不知神游到了哪里，眼神朝一侧飘忽，羽毛笔落下了很久没有抬起来，墨水洇开了一大块。但他毫不在意，因为他的卷子都是空白，墨迹无法掩盖任何答案。  
我悄悄撕下一块白纸，飞快地写上我的答案，揉成团精确地丢到他的桌子上。纸团引起了我后桌和阿不思旁边的同学的注意，他们瞥了瞥，又回归到试卷上。德姆斯特朗这一点很好，人人都有一种理性的冷漠，一般都不爱管闲事。阿不思被突如其来的纸团吓得一愣，看了我一眼，展开纸团，又看向我朝我甜甜地一笑，在纸条上写了点什么又丢了回来。  
“你真甜，但我不需要，谢谢。”他用漂亮清秀的字体写道。  
不需要吗？我若有所思地盯着他。他已经又神游开了，眼皮耷拉着，像是困了。手托着腮，一头微卷的红发拢在脸旁，显得他整张干净的脸像一盏精致的瓷器。他无声地打了个呵欠，像只小狮子，闭上眼嘟着嘴养神，却猛地打了个喷嚏。  
德姆斯特朗对他来说会不会太冷了？  
时间所剩不多，他还是没有动笔，就算他现在开始奋笔疾书也写不完了，他似乎是执意要交白卷了。据说他是霍格沃茨最优秀的学生，难道优等生就是靠交白卷得来的吗？事实上自他转校过来，一点都不像个优等生，不如说他是差等生比较合适。翘课，作业不做，考试不及格或者干脆直接交白卷。我知道霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗的教学风格有所不同，比如霍格沃茨没有黑魔法课程，比如霍格沃茨不实行体罚制度，但不至于如此反感吧？当然，我毫不怀疑这个优等生的头衔是假的，非常有可能。他身上唯一还有一点优等生痕迹的是会经常自己跑去图书馆，但想要在图书馆找到他是不可能的，你只能等他自己出现。对待阿不思的劣迹，教授们开始还说两句，给点惩罚，后来都懒得管他了。  
唯一还管他的教授就只有我父亲。  
“你们两个在干什么？”桌上的纸团被拿走，我回过神来，格林德沃已经站在我面前了。阿不思也坐直了身体盯着他，他云淡风轻地道了那么一句，打开纸团看了一眼，把纸条放回我桌上。又走到阿不思跟前，抽出他的卷子扫了扫，什么也没说放了回去。  
当天晚上我俩被叫他办公室去了。他坐在暗色的木桌后，十指交叉放在胸前，目光来回审视着我们。我和阿不思站在桌子前，手背在身后。阿不思盯着自己的脚尖，右脚来回拨动着地毯，地毯上的图案一阵亮一阵暗，像是拨动着海底柔软的珊瑚。头也跟着一摆一摆的，一副无所谓的样子。火炉的火光在他身上跳动，显得鲜活。这让我想起第一次见他的时候。  
“盖勒特，这是你哥哥。”他站在我父亲身旁，父亲戴着皮手套的手放在他的背心上。围巾将他的脸裹去了大半张，由此他那双蓝汪汪的眼睛更加突出。但那双眼睛也没什么精神，他将围巾拉下来一些，露出通红的鼻子和嘴。  
“阿不思的母亲是我的妹妹，她刚刚去世了，以后他就和我们一起生活。”皮手套穿过阿不思的红发，抚摸着他的头。那只手显得格外的大，阿不思的小脑袋在他的手心里就像一颗核桃，任由他抚摸摆弄。我看见戴着皮手套的手顺便捏了捏他发红的小耳朵，阿不思的头跟着朝他那边微微地靠了一下。  
“阿不思的身体有些特殊，你以后要好好待他，不要欺负他。”皮手套顺着耳根伸进了围巾里，贴在他的脖子上，若有若无地抬着他的下巴。  
特殊？我按下疑惑，微微欠身，“你好。”  
他勾起嘴角朝我一笑，不知是父亲将他的头捧高了些还是他习惯睨视别人，显得很高傲，什么也没说。  
父亲摘下手套，摸在他的额头上，“他刚来这边不太习惯，有些发烧感冒，你们以后再慢慢熟悉。”他松开了阿不思，“去楼上休息一下吧。”  
阿不思抬眼看了下他，无言地转身朝楼梯走去，上了一半他停住，我听到他第一次开口：“舅舅，我睡哪间？”  
“右转第二间，”他望着楼梯，“我旁边那间。”  
格林德沃教授是个比较严格的人，也是个会体罚小孩的人，我小时候就没少被他揍。就算我现在长大了，他也还是会揍我，而且小时候他可能还顾虑多一点，现在揍我下手很重。他对阿不思似乎没有偏袒，做错了什么事也会被他打。我是被他打惯了，再痛我也可以忍着，阿不思看上去就细皮嫩肉的，一挨打就只有哭的份。不过他打人也不是胡乱打一通，这样容易把人打坏，下手再重也还是有分寸，所以我也不太担心阿不思会真怎么着，就是哭起来怪可怜的。  
“你们两个现在还会作弊了？”他淡淡地说。  
我看阿不思一眼，他还是低着头，跟没听到一样，我解释道：“是我单方面给他的，跟他没关系。”  
他看向阿不思，阿不思还是不说话，也没有争着把罪过揽到自己身上。  
格林德沃点点头，抽出皮带走到我跟前，将我的一只手抬起。我摊平手掌，他的皮带就又快又狠地雨点般落下来，接二连三地发出脆响，我的手掌以肉眼可见的速度红肿起来。我咬着牙偏过头去，发现阿不思虽然勾着脑袋，红发遮挡住了他的脸，那双眼睛却在观察着我，目光落在我的手上。他眼珠一转，发现我正在看他，吭哧笑了一下，很是戏谑，视线又重新落回拨动地毯的脚尖了。格林德沃松开了我的手，我偷偷甩着手，让疼痛散开，他走到阿不思面前，转动着折叠起来的皮带，“手给我。”  
阿不思抬起头看着他，盯了一会儿，露出一个不在意的笑容，头歪到一边将手递给他。  
只是第一下的时候，他还是浑身都抖了抖，倒吸着凉气。  
我想说点什么，为他辩解，张了张嘴，格林德沃却先开了口，“你出去。”  
我咽了咽唾沫，默默走出了办公室。  
宿舍楼已经很黑了，我在办公室到阿不思房间的必经之路上等了他很久，直到提着灯巡楼的小精灵巡完第二遍，他才慢吞吞地回来。他的魔杖亮着，挨打的手心里捧着一块冰，冰融化出的水不停地滴着。他的魔杖指着那团冰在手中旋转，像在转做瓷器的黏土，冰块在他的指挥下被雕刻成苹果的模样，冰屑飞洒出来。我点亮了魔杖，他察觉到多余的光，看了过来。一愣，手中的魔杖也停下来了，就静静地捏着一颗晶莹剔透的苹果，像麻瓜童话中的白雪公主。  
“你怎么在这？”他又迈开的步子继续往宿舍走，保持着原先的节奏，只是没有再用魔法雕刻苹果，任由它融化得扭曲不均匀。  
“呃……抱歉。”我舔了舔嘴唇，“如果不是我的话……”  
“你就为了跟我道歉？”他挑眉，语气里带着轻蔑的笑意。  
我不知该说什么好，只是陪他继续走。他眼睛微微红肿，明显是哭过。  
“没有这件事也会有别的事，”他淡淡地开口，“他会找各种理由收拾我的。”他停下脚步，面向我，将那颗苹果塞到我肿痛的手里，“离我远点。”  
我停下脚步看着他往前走，又快赶上去，“他没有在故意找你麻烦，我爸他就是这么一个人。”  
“你不了解他。”他说。  
“我怎么不了解他，我和他相处这么多年了。”我争辩道，一把抓住他的手腕，“这事本来就是我们违反了考试规则，他就是很死板。”  
“你少碰我！”他克制不住地高呼一声，一下子挣脱开，眉头紧皱。这一声惹得画像里的老妇人不高兴，我立刻举起手不碰他，他看了眼画像，又瞪了眼我，一言不发地继续走。  
阿不思一直都不太喜欢我，一般不主动找我说话，对我冷冰冰的，保持基本的礼貌。偶尔我帮他带了柠檬雪宝他会像今天白天那样朝我甜甜地笑一下。我一直觉得是家庭变故让他脾气不好，我也懒得招惹他，反正相处下来还挺和谐的。但今天我觉得是我的错才害得他受罚，我得跟他道歉。  
结果搞得现在很尴尬。  
“我只是想跟你道歉罢了，”我耸耸肩，“以及我不希望你对我和教授有什么误解。”  
“误解？我才没有误解。”他目光凌厉，气势汹汹地走到我跟前审视着我，“我很清楚，你跟你父亲是同一种人。”  
“你到底觉得我们……”  
“你不了解你父亲，也不了解你自己，”他用魔杖在我胸口重重地戳了一下，“更不了解我。”  
“那你就让我了解你！”  
“我凭什么要这样做？”他双手抱在胸前，横眉冷对，“我真是受不了你这样假惺惺的友好，你让我感到恶心。”  
他紧攥着魔杖转身就走，怒气直往我心头窜，我抬手一扬，“我让你恶心？你才让我恶心！父亲说了要我照顾你，我只想对你好一点罢了，但你只有在我给你柠檬雪宝的时候才会对我笑，你只会利用我！你不学无术，懒惰无知，傲慢又固执，脑子简直进了骚扰牤！”  
“梅林哪，现在的学生还有没有人管了。这大半夜的……”画像里的老妇人嚷嚷起来，她还没抱怨完，阿不思一抬魔杖一道亮光朝我袭来，是无声咒，我不知道自己面对的魔咒究竟是哪个，但他离我很近，我来不及躲，下意识用缴械咒抵挡。但缴械咒的红光和阿不思魔杖射出的银光相连的瞬间，我的魔杖竟瞬间脱了手，飞到了阿不思的手里。  
“还好只是缴械咒，”他看了看我的魔杖轻笑一声，“如果是什么钻心咒，你就有得受了。”  
我瞠目结舌，他用的是什么咒语？难道可以让所有的魔咒反作用到施咒者的身上？  
他将我的魔杖抛起又接住，面无表情地将它撅成了两半，“我来自格兰芬多，但所有的斯莱特林都怕我。”他随手将我可怜的魔杖一丢，懊恼地翻了个白眼，摇着头自顾自地走了，“我和你说这个干嘛，脑子真是进骚扰牤了。”  
什么情况？我……没有魔杖了？？我傻乎乎地站在原地。  
“噢，出色的自制咒语，真是出色……”老妇人躲在画中的帘幔后，喃喃道。

第二天我还是硬着头皮去找了格林德沃，把变成两截的魔杖摆在他桌上，一五一十地说了昨晚发生的事。他沉默地听完了，我本以为我会很惨，没想到他什么也没做，只是将毁坏的魔杖放进了抽屉里，给了我一支新的魔杖。那支魔杖普通极了，远不及我原来的魔杖好使，他说会把我的魔杖拿去修一修，看能不能修好。  
“抱歉。”走出办公室前我无奈地说道，这基本上算是我有史以来第一次向他低头。  
“盖勒特，”他端起咖啡喝了一口，“不要惹阿不思。”  
我火气又上来了，眉头一皱就想吵，“是他先……”  
“你打不过他的。”他平静地打断我，放下见了底的咖啡杯。  
这话真是让我出乎意料，我还以为他觉得我怎么着阿不思了呢。但我仍旧不服气，昨晚只是阿不思突然出手，我没有防备罢了，像他那样门门功课不及格的人，我怎么可能不如他？像魔咒课、黑魔法课和黑魔法防御课这样需要实际操作的课程都没有人愿意和他一起组队练习，昨晚只是误打误撞。  
“他比表现的要聪明得多。”他似乎知道我在想什么，但不再解释，开始看卷子，“去上课吧。”  
我不信他聪明。聪明人会遭所有老师嫌弃，会一个朋友都没有吗？当然，我不会去主动惹他的，我才不想再搭理他。  
我失败了。  
我就是想惹他。我想报复他。  
首先，我溜进他的房间，把他所有的柠檬雪宝都偷偷拿走磨成粉末。阿不思有一只凤凰，我将柠檬雪宝的糖粉都掺进了它的吃食中。凤凰不能吃甜食，用不了一两天，阿不思就会发现他这只愚蠢的凤凰会疯狂掉毛，变得丑陋以及……更加愚蠢！其次，我给他的扫帚施了混淆咒，如果运气好，他会从扫帚上摔下来把手摔断。其实我应该也撅断他的魔杖的，但是魔杖这种东西一般都不离身，要暗中捣鬼不方便，所以我想了一个绝妙的主意。今晚我先提前在浴室躲好，等他来洗澡的时候偷偷往地板上糊满鼻涕虫粘液。浴室的地板是防滑的，所以洗澡的时候没人会穿拖鞋，这样一来他铁定会滑到。我就可以趁机出现吓他一跳，把他放在一旁的魔杖抢走，当着他的面把魔杖撅断。  
什么？你问我会不会造成误伤？当然不会，因为阿不思从来都只在浴室没人的时候才去洗澡，也不知道他矫情个什么劲。  
我是这么打算的，也是这么做的。  
“请问有人吗？”阿不思推开了浴室的门，打量了一圈空荡荡的浴室，探头探脑地问了一声。浴室是公共的，中间是好几个热水24小时循环的浴池，一个浴池可以容纳三四个人。旁边是一圈隔间，单人的，配花洒。我躲在一个隔间里，穿着隐身衣，隐身衣是找诺曼买的，他玩意儿什么都有。不得不承认，阿不思真的非常小心，他将每个隔间的门都推开看了一遍，确定没人后才开始脱衣服。  
他就在我旁边的单间里，我能从下面的缝隙看见他赤裸的脚，接着，地上铺满了热水，水珠顺着他的腿滑下。  
草，我真坏。我捂着嘴偷笑。  
对不起，我有点兴奋。  
我轻手轻脚地摸出我准备好的一大罐鼻涕虫粘液，用魔杖挑起一大坨，用个小咒语将它们从缝隙精准投放到阿不思的脚边。  
“啊！”一声惊呼，还有摔倒的声音，我幻影移形到他的隔间里，一把拽过他挂在一旁的衣服抱在怀里，飞快地从他的衣兜里摸到魔杖，扯下隐身衣，双手握着魔杖的两端。  
“你活该……”  
我狠话还没说完，手上的动作先顿住了。  
他坐在湿滑的地上，浑身光条条的，一手捂着自己的私处，一手撑在地板上正在流血。有个小玻璃瓶摔碎了，划破了他的手，手腕上有勒痕，身上也有些淤青。热水从他头顶不停地淌下来，冲洗在染上血迹和乳白色药膏的地上，玻璃碎渣零零落落的一地。他抬头看着我，“你掰啊。”  
我愣在原地，水雾在我们之间弥漫。  
“不掰就还给我。”  
我垂下手，捏着他的魔杖依旧不吭声，像中了石化咒。  
他微微颔首，眼里忽然带上几分媚意，水雾都融进了他的眼波里。咬着下嘴唇，护住私处的手挪开，叠在一起的双腿慢慢分开，“还是说你想掰开我的腿？”  
我的视线不由自主地往他那处挪去，一晃眼，我看到他的阴茎之下还有一道隐秘的，花瓣般层层叠叠的小缝，双腿分开的姿势让卷曲的毛发无法掩盖它的存在。我还未仔细看清，他已一把扯过我怀里的衣物盖了上去，站起了身，一手抓着布料掩着下面，脚尖拨开玻璃碎片不紧不慢地凑近我，目光变得极富攻击性。他死死地盯着我，流着血的手温和地搭在我正捏着他魔杖的手指上，一点点将我的手指舒展开，指尖轻轻一勾将魔杖从我手中勾走。  
“这件事我不会计较。”他眼神直勾勾的，如同锋利的刀刃，魔杖微微一挑，隔间的门便开了，不再正眼看我直接走了出去。  
我回过神来，他正在外面穿衣服，浴室里没开灯，浴池里的水光荡漾着反射在墙上，好似整间浴室都在水下。他袍子和裤子搭在一边，白衬衫的衣摆盖住了半个臀部，头发还在滴水。  
“你身上的伤怎么回事？”  
他偏头侧目，没理我继续穿裤子。  
“他弄的？”  
“嗯。”  
“我不明白，”我没想到他说的是真的，“他为什么要这样针对你。”  
“我……我会找个机会和他谈谈，让他对你好点。”  
“对我好点？”他讥笑道，“噢，盖尔，他对我非常好。”  
他在嘲讽，但我无力反驳。或许他说得没错，我真的不了解我父亲，因为我完全看不出他对阿不思有如此厌恶，以至于对他施暴。可他明明让我不要欺负他，甚至不要惹他，他却私下欺压他，真是不可思议。  
“如果你需要什么帮助，我会帮你。”  
“不用。”  
阿不思离开浴室的时候我也没有想通，但我觉得我知道为什么他对我这么爱答不理的了，我要是他，我也会觉得自己是伪善。我想今晚之后他再也不会和我说话了，而我面对他也会难以启齿。  
但是我又错了。  
这次不是我主动找他，他主动来找了我。  
我正在吃午餐，抹了松子酱的苹果派有些微微发苦，他端着餐盘坐到我身边的时候我差点把南瓜汤泼到自己身上。  
“这么看着我干嘛？”他咬了一大口苹果派，随即盯着苹果派皱了皱眉，“我没有坐到幽灵身上吧？”  
我放下汤勺，看了一圈周围，没人在看我们。  
“天哪，他们是把小精灵的袜子夹在派里一起烤了吗？”他嫌弃地将苹果派丢到一边。  
“我……咳，刚才只是很惊讶你居然能吃下这玩意儿。”我神色如常，重新拿起了汤勺。  
“你昨晚说如果我需要帮助的话你会帮我，真的吗？”他用餐巾擦了擦手。  
“当然。”  
“那你帮我拿点东西吧。”他差点把头发吃进去，用手将它们挽到耳后。  
“什么东西？”  
“水飞蓟的果实、北美金缕梅树皮、蜷翼魔的毒液、椒薄荷，当然，如果能搞到龙血就更好了。”  
我在心里过了一遍这些东西，放在一起可以制作一种良好的对淤青淤痕有奇效的药物。  
“你魔药课不应该不及格啊。”我挑挑眉。  
“你昨天打碎了我的药瓶，让你帮我这个忙不过分吧。”他波澜不惊地说着，沾了南瓜汤的嘴唇翕动。  
“其他都好说……”  
“没有龙血就算了。”他倒是很干脆，但这种药物并不普及的主要原因就在于龙血稀有价格高昂，却又必不可少。  
“没有龙血你要其他东西也没用。”  
“你拿不到就只有我自己去了呗。”  
我困惑地看向他，“你怎么拿？”  
“偷啊。”他毫不在意地吸吸鼻子，又抹了抹嘴巴。  
？？？我瞪了他一眼，他朝我眨眨眼。  
“你都这么能耐了，干嘛还让我去拿？？”  
“你是好学生呗，你多拿点我就少折腾一点，好学生找老师要点东西多方便啊，我在霍格沃茨的时候想干嘛就干嘛。”他的小脑袋歪来歪去，用勺子在汤碗底部画着圈。  
口气倒还不小。我点点头，“行啊，我可以帮你，但你要答应我一个条件。”  
“那算了。”他端起餐盘就起身。  
“哎你先别走，”我拽住他的衣角，“不是条件，是请求。”  
他停在原处，居高临下地盯着我。  
“你偷龙血的时候我要一起去。”  
他思索了两秒，“拿上东西来找我。”  
“上哪找你啊？”我提高嗓门冲着他的背影嚷嚷，引得其他人的侧目。  
“图书馆！”他不耐烦地说，连头都没回。  
“图书馆哪儿啊？！我就没在图书馆看到过你！”

下午的时候我去找了魔药课的教授，她很欢迎我的出现，还请我喝了甜得发腻的香草茶。除了阿不思要的那些东西，我还编了些其他东西，说是研究用，以免她发现我的真实目的。她二话没说就把那些东西给我了，还说让我好好研究，有什么不懂的可以问她。她办公室有一整面墙都是装原料的小格子，虽然没上锁，但都被施了魔咒，没办法用飞来咒，她拿出那些东西还搬来了小木梯。  
“拿去吧，不够再找我要。”她和颜悦色地说。  
我装好原料，径直去了图书馆。魔药教授真的是一个很啰嗦的女人，我出来的时候已经是晚餐时间了，我看她是打算去吃饭了才让我走的。这个时间图书馆人也不多，我进去绕着几张桌子走了一圈，一眼望去就没有阿不思那样显眼的红发。难道他也去吃饭了？我在图书馆门口徘徊着，心里犹豫是去食堂找他还是在这里等他，并且觉得这事儿非常不靠谱。  
“东西呢？”  
他神出鬼没般出现在我身后，腋下还夹着本书。  
我将那袋子有用没用的都拿给了他，他打开袋子看了一眼，点点头捆好，拿起那本书晃了一下，“等我。”两分钟后，他手里就只有那袋子原料了。  
我又跟着他重新走了来时的路，折返回魔药教授的办公室。她的门已经锁上了，我掏出魔杖正要阿拉霍洞开，他用魔杖挑开了我的，“这样她会发现有人来过。”他从怀里摸出一根金红色的羽毛，羽毛管那头伸进锁眼，用魔杖小心地指挥着羽毛的一举一动。  
“咔哒”一声，门开了。  
“不知道怎么搞的，最近福克斯掉毛掉得厉害。”他瘪瘪嘴，推门而入。  
我摸摸鼻子，跟着进去。  
他关上门，丝毫没有一个做贼的样子，脸不红心不跳地走到她的茶几旁，给自己到了一杯香草茶，还从她装了一大罐棒棒糖的罐子里摸出了一根梅子味的，剥开含在嘴里。  
“你不会觉得太甜吗？”我感到腮帮子疼。  
“我喜欢。”他晃晃脑袋。  
“你怎么不拿柠檬味的？”  
“柠檬味的都吃完了她就会察觉了，”他又嫌弃地白了我一眼，“而且这也太容易怀疑到我头上了。”说罢，他狠狠地抿了一口糖，从嘴里拿出来，甩着棒棒糖的棍，咬着嘴唇在格子墙前踱步，目光扫视着。  
“要我帮你找……”  
“墙后立显。”他抽出魔杖指着这面由小格子组成的墙。  
吗？我话音未落，墙上的小格子在他的魔咒下渐渐变得透明，里面装了什么看的一清二楚。他倏而弯下腰，从最底下那排格子中的其中一个，摸出一块装在里面的龙血结晶，揣进衣兜里。  
“走吧。”他拉开门又立刻关上，折回来拽着我躲进窗帘里，飞快地抽出魔杖，轻声念叨了一串：“闭耳塞听……”  
“她回来了？”  
“嗯，”他把棒棒糖重新塞回嘴里，“还有别人。”  
“谁？”  
“格林德沃。”  
是不是我每次干沾上阿不思的坏事都会遇到那个老头子？我头疼地揉了揉额角。  
“小心一点，就算这样他还是很有可能发现我们。”阿不思屏住呼吸，警惕地盯着那扇门。  
门被打开，先进来的是魔药课教授，她正在不停地说着什么，格林德沃敷衍地应着她，一进门，他无意地朝窗边瞟来，目光却顿时变得锋利。  
我肚子突然咕咕叫起来，阿不思狠狠瞪我一眼，将他嘴里的棒棒糖塞到我嘴里。  
他眯着眼意味深长地看了看，没说什么坐了下来。  
阿不思眉毛垮下来，重重地叹了口气，“他发现了。”  
“他只是怀疑，没有发现吧？”我有些不信，“他都没有戳穿我们。”  
他哭丧个脸，整个人蔫嗒嗒的，“你别说了。”  
“呃，您刚刚说今天盖勒特来找您了？”格林德沃手撑着脸，食指贴在脸侧轻敲。他坐的地方正对窗帘，又朝这边瞥了一眼。  
“对呀，他找我要了些果实树皮之类的，说要做研究。”魔药教授给他倒了一杯香草茶，用的是阿不思刚刚喝过的杯子。那个杯子没有水，但其他的杯子都倒扣着，只有那个正着放。  
“谢谢，我不用。”他瞅了瞅杯子，又立刻改口，“还是给我吧，非常感谢。”  
魔药教授对于自己的香草茶受欢迎感到高兴，又兴致冲冲地往茶壶里加了热水和糖。格林德沃单手捧着瓷杯，拇指在杯口边缘转动着，一遍又一遍画着杯口的那个完满的圆圈，“他找您要了什么东西？”  
“椒薄荷、北美金缕梅树皮、郁金香籽还有蜷翼魔毒液之类的。”她摆摆手，“都是些常见的东西。”  
格林德沃沉吟片刻，“他有没有找你要什么贵重的东西，比如龙血？”  
“龙血？没有，为什么这么问？”  
“他要是拿了什么贵重的东西我得替他买单，”他将叠着的双腿放下来，微微坐直，“我不能让他白拿。”  
“您太客气了，”她笑起来，“没有，他拿走的都很普通，我这里有一大堆。而且他要龙血我也不会给他的，我还得拿去上课。”  
“那真是太好了。”格林德沃看向她笑了笑，站起了身，“时候不早了，我得走了，不打扰您休息。”  
“噢，您不多坐一会儿……”她扶了扶自己的眼镜，有些惋惜。  
“噢对了，”格林德沃打断她，转身跟她说道，“我今天下午的时候看到那两个送原料的侏儒在塔楼卸货，好像有蚂蟥和双角兽角粉，您是不是得去签收一下？”  
“该死，我竟然忘了！”她慌忙地放下茶杯，“我得现在就去……”  
格林德沃很绅士地替她开了门，最后朝窗帘这边看了一眼，带上了门。  
房间里又只剩我和阿不思两人了。  
“出去吧。”他沮丧地说着，一把掀开了窗帘，打开糖罐翻出一根柠檬味的棒棒糖含着，垂头丧气地开门。  
格林德沃果然在门外等着。  
“你确实很会照顾你哥哥。”他朝我看了一眼，不轻不重地捏住阿不思的后颈，推就着他下楼。我快走两步赶上去，他却要将我置之不理，带着阿不思没有丝毫慢下来和我对话的意思，“你应该去吃点东西，之后你可以直接回去休息了。如果你一定要来找我，八点钟之后再来。”

我鬼使神差地听了他的话，去了食堂，但只有甜点了，我拿了一块覆盆子蛋糕。我叉下一块放进嘴里，淡奶油的口感很好，酸酸甜甜的一点都不腻，但我舌头上都是梅子的味道。诺曼朝我招招手，走过来用手肘捅了捅我，“哥们儿，昨天你拿隐身衣干了什么？”  
我没有搭理他，又吃了一口蛋糕。  
“我看到你拿着隐身衣去浴室了，还看到了阿不思，”他朝我挤眉弄眼，“你是不是偷看他了？”  
“学校里一直在传，说他是双性，”他伸出两根手指曲动，“你有没有看到？”  
我脑海里浮现出阿不思将双腿慢慢分开的画面，还有他流血的手，以及身上的淤青。  
我在干什么？我竟然让他被父亲带走独自挨罚？我拍了拍脑门，丢下蛋糕就往格林德沃的办公室奔去。  
门是关着的，里面传来隐隐的说话声，听不清楚。我举起手打算敲门，忽然门内传来一声叫喊。  
我又犹豫了。  
我焦躁地徘徊了一阵，掏出魔杖，小心地清了清嗓子，学着阿不思的方式指着门：“墙后立显。”  
这个魔咒很好学，也非常奏效。门在我眼前波动了一下，以我魔杖指着的地方为中心向四周变得透明，只是我第一次使用这个魔咒，不如阿不思熟练，透明的范围并不是很大。  
我看见父亲坐在软沙发里，阿不思趴在他的大腿上，裤子都被褪到了脚踝，巴掌拍打在他通红的屁股上，双腿因为疼痛而拧在一起，腿根小范围地摩擦着。  
“不要扭。”父亲又重重地扇了一巴掌，清脆响亮，扇得他肿胀的臀肉一阵抖动。阿不思含混着惊叫一声，双手死死抓着父亲的裤子，低声啜泣，显得他整个身子更是小小的一只。父亲像安抚一只猫一样抚摸着他的背心，一手贴上他的额头将他的脸扬起。他的红发簌簌落到脑后，露出脸颊上的泪痕以及发被汗浸湿的际线。他的嘴里咬着一只金色飞贼，飞贼的两只细长的翅膀顺着他的嘴角往两边，紧紧贴在他的脸上，口角还沾着亮晶晶的液体。那究竟是一只被当做口塞的金色飞贼呢还是一只造型像金色飞贼的口塞呢？我不知道，我只看到阿不思的睫毛上沾满了泪珠，父亲无情的责打让他的臀部连着腿根大片大片地烧起来，他的腰不安分地躲闪着，却只能招致更严厉的惩罚。  
“噢，阿不思，我亲爱的阿不思，”父亲停了下来替他擦了擦泪，揉捏着他的耳朵，“你这样动来动去的让我非常火大，你最好乖一点。如果你再乱动，我不介意去拿藤条，我想你不希望这样吧。”  
阿不思将头垂下去，连哭泣的声音听上去都小心翼翼，浑身发抖。父亲将他的腿分开，两指放在臀缝之间慢慢下移，再往里滑去。阿不思扬起脖子眉头紧蹙，又难受得低下头，涎水滴在地毯上。我能听见他短促的呼吸声，他却不敢闭拢双腿，露着自己的羞耻部位任他摸、看。等到父亲将手指取出来时，上面都是水光，  
“阿尔，你看看你，真是不像话。”父亲将液体涂在他高高肿起的臀峰上，“我是不是让你太舒服了，嗯？”  
阿不思连连摇头，但父亲并没有理会他的否认，他魔杖一挥，一根又细又长的米白色木棍飞到他手里。父亲不顾阿不思的疯狂摇头和惊叫，提着他的胳膊将他拎到地上跪着，将他的腰压低，坐回沙发，抬手抽打在他屁股上。  
阿不思像一只小兽一样嘶叫着，他撑起身体转过身，跪在父亲的脚边抓住他扬起的手，哭着摇头。  
“阿尔，我想你得好好接受惩罚才行。”父亲一点也没有因他的行为暴怒，只是慢条斯理地讲了这么一句不痛不痒的话。  
阿不思的话囫囵在嗓子里，不停地摇头。我看不见他的表情，只能看见他跪在地上的背影，屁股上一道贯穿的红痕，是那种深红色，看着十分可怜。  
“那怎么办？”父亲用手背揩了揩他的脸，凑到他面前，捏住他嘴里的金色小球慢慢取下，眼神意味不明。  
阿不思也用手擦了擦泪，挪着膝盖走得更近些。他沉默了几秒，伸出手去解开父亲的皮带，将他的裤子剥下来一些，头埋了上去。  
我挪开魔杖背过身去，用手捂着嘴来强行镇压内心的震惊。虽然阿不思的身体挡住了，但我又不是傻逼，当然知道他在干什么。  
原来父亲一直在侵犯阿不思，难以置信！  
我很难形容此时此刻的心情，百分之九十都是震惊，剩下的百分之十呢？人的情绪是很古怪的东西，愤怒？同情？可能都有，但我无法感觉到它们强烈的存在，我也无法找到一个合适的词语来描述。  
但是事实是无法否认的，我看硬了。

阿不思又连着好几天没来上课，但这次不是翘课，是生病请假了。父亲说他身体不舒服需要照顾，把他留在了自己的办公室歇了两天。就是这么两天，关于阿不思的流言突然就变多了，大家都在谈论他那双性的身份，还有很多恶意的玩笑。  
阿不思在德姆斯特朗是不受待见的，这我知道，但是听到这种言论真刀真枪地攻击时，我仍旧觉得不是滋味。  
第四天，我终于在去上黑魔法课的路上遇到了阿不思。他抱着书走在长廊里，一面是墙，一面是青翠的草地。这种草是草药课教授培养的，没什么用，就是非常耐寒，冬天也能保持常绿，看上去温暖一些。有些学生看到他便开始交头接耳窃窃私语，我穿过草地跃上走廊走到他身边，他看了我一眼，什么也没说继续往前走。  
“阿不思……”  
“他们是不是都在谈论我？”他冷冰冰地开口。  
“呃，你察觉了？”  
“是你说出去的吗？”冷着脸目视前方，连余光都不给我。  
“什么？我说什么？你的身体吗？梅林啊，当然不是我，我什么也没说。一定是诺曼，就是给我隐身衣的那个黑头发的……”  
他突然刹车盯了我一眼，又懒得搭理我似的迈步向前。  
“阿不思，我有其他话想说，我要和你坦白……”  
周围突然响起一片讥笑声，我和阿不思都停下脚步不解地望向身后。有个低年级的女孩怯生生地指了指阿不思的背，我看见他背上不知何时被贴上了一张纸条，上面写着“我想用魔杖插你下面”，旁边还画了图，图上的火柴小人还在动。  
“给我看看。”阿不思伸手要拿。  
“没什么，你别看了。”我将纸揉成一团踹到衣兜里，他飞快地夺过，展开。  
那片讥笑声更加响亮了，阿不思将它用魔杖一戳，纸如一支箭一般飞向了那群人中的一个，糊在了他脸上。是个卷发，比我们还要高一年级，他黑魔法很厉害，我父亲有时会提起他，但我一时想不起他的名字了。不过这不重要。卷发将脸上的纸扯下，阿不思已经大步向他走来，他抽出魔杖还没来得及说出咒语，阿不思魔杖早就拿在了手里，杖尖朝他狠狠一甩：“钻心剜骨。”  
一道光飞快地击中卷发的胸膛，惨叫随之而来。这一下来得太突然，有人惊呼起来，有人连忙跑开，但大多数人还是站在原地围观。卷发跌下走廊在草地上打滚，疼痛甚至让他拿不住魔杖，更不要说反击。“喂！你住手……”有人试图来劝阻，阿不思抬起魔杖杖尖一转，一道红光射出直击那人，那人重重倒在地上昏迷不醒。还有几个卷发的同伙朝阿不思念了钻心咒，我抽出魔杖将其中几个打掉，而阿不思以快得不可思议的速度连发了好几个昏迷咒，数道红光看上去就像是同时发出的，将他们打得七零八落。卷发趁机去捡自己的魔杖，阿不思又扭头猛地指着他：“钻心剜骨。”  
“钻心剜骨。”  
“钻心剜骨。”  
阿不思似乎不仅单纯地在报复，更像是捉弄，用钻心咒折磨一会儿后他会抬起魔杖让他喘息两秒，看着他挣扎着去捡魔杖，就在还差一点够到的时候又用钻心咒让他重新陷入痛苦的深渊。  
“不是要用魔杖插我吗？捡起来啊。”  
“钻心剜骨。”  
“还差一点，真是可惜。”  
“钻心剜骨。”  
“噢，”阿不思抬起魔杖摊手望望天，“你不会真的以为捡起了魔杖就能插我了吧？”  
“钻心剜骨。”  
“除你武器。”“昏昏倒地。”一道缴械咒飞向阿不思，阿不思敏捷地转身，用昏迷咒和那道白光碰在一起。  
格林德沃转动着阿不思的魔杖，轻轻敲打着自己的手心，沉默着亦步亦趋地朝他走来。  
阿不思深呼一口，脸不红气不喘，手背在身后，挺胸抬头地盯着别处。  
格林德沃上前看了一眼，卷发蜷缩在地上，半死不活的哀嚎。他扫视了一圈周围里三层外三层的学生，也看到了我，最后将目光落在阿不思身上，“我说今天怎么没什么人来上课呢。”  
“魔杖还给我。”  
格林德沃没有动作。  
“我不想和你僵持才让你拿走魔杖的，不然我们再来一次你试试？”  
“噢？我还要谢谢你没有让场面变得更加难看？”格林德沃语调上扬，却听不出有在生气。  
“这就是你认为有天赋的学生？”阿不思不屑地瞥了卷发一眼，“你真应该把心思放在教学上，而不是……”阿不思朝格林德沃人畜无害地哼笑了一下。  
格林德沃无奈地勾勾嘴角，将魔杖还给了他。  
阿不思收起魔杖，声音还有些凶，“管不好你的学生我就帮你管，你不教训这种人渣我就帮你教训。”他朝卷发啐了一口，嘟嘟囔囔的，“欠收拾。”  
阿不思朝长廊走回来，围在一起的人纷纷让开，没人敢靠近他半步。他从我怀里接过他自己的书，跟没事人一样继续往教室走。  
我总算是知道为什么斯莱特林都怕他了。

“你会被找麻烦的。”我推开浴室的门，浴室外站了好几个人，但都杵在那里不敢进去，门上还挂上了牌子，上面写着“内有恶龙”。  
偌大的浴室就阿不思一个人在里面泡着，他双肘搁在浴池边缘，右手捻动着魔杖。我刚推开门杖尖就对准我了。他歪歪头，放下魔杖，我替他关好了门。  
“没看到门外写的什么吗？”  
“就算是在德姆斯特朗也不能无视这种行为。”我自顾自地说着，挽起裤脚，坐到另一个浴池边缘，将脚泡进去。  
“我已经被找麻烦了。”他转了转脖子，“下午的时候，我被带去见了校长。”  
“会怎么样？”  
“停课，写检讨，每天去校长办公室罚站，我猜去罚站的时候还会被附加其他处罚。”  
我同情地看了他一眼，他却眉眼一挑，“但是又能怎么样呢？”他感叹一声，“最多不过就是被开除，这样我就可以回到霍格沃茨了。”  
我突然心里豁然，“你怀念那里？”  
“当然。”他睁大眼朝我眨巴两下，嗲声嗲气地说：“我想念我红黄相间的小围巾。”  
我朝他笑笑，他也冲着我笑起来。  
“谢谢。”他吐出这样一句，顿了顿又补充道：“今天帮了我。有几个钻心咒。”  
“那不值一提。”我双脚在水里划动，舔了舔嘴唇，“阿不思，我……我得和你坦白。”  
“什么？”他眯起眼，“流言真的是你造成的？”  
“不是！我是说……嗯，怎么说呢……我知道你为什么想回霍格沃茨。”  
他有点来了兴趣，“为什么？”  
“因为你想逃离。”  
“逃离什么？”  
“逃离我父亲。”我鼓起勇气，“我……我知道我父亲对你做了很过分的事，抱歉，我是不小心看到的！那天我们去偷龙血，后来我想来找你，结果……”  
“逃离，格林德沃？”他瞪大双眼，点着头一字一字地反问我，眉头紧蹙，脸上的肌肉似乎都扭曲着绞在一起，似乎在拼命隐忍着什么巨大的情感爆发。  
他忽然把脸埋进双手里，身体抖动起来。  
“天哪，阿不思，你在哭吗？”我有些慌，毕竟他从来没有在我面前哭过，挨打不算。我顾不得这么多跳进了他的浴池里，走到他身边，又有点手足无措。我咽了咽唾沫，最后摸摸他湿润的头发，“别哭，天哪，你一个人在这里一定很孤单吧，还要面对我父亲的折磨。我以前从来都不知道，我真的很抱歉！但是没关系，你的痛苦我都知道了，以后你可以和我说，你要是受不了了我会为你挺身而出的……”  
“盖尔，盖尔，盖尔……你真甜，你真的太甜了……”他摇着头，缓缓将脸抬起，带着一脸凄然。他伸出手捧起我一侧的脸，轻抚着我的脸颊，“没错，格林德沃一直在欺负我，我每天都深陷于这样的地狱之中。但是你别去找他，好吗？”他挪了两步，赤裸的身体贴在我的身上，双臂环着我的脖子，头轻轻靠在我胸膛上，“他是你父亲，我不希望你去对抗他。我可以忍耐他，他不会真的把我怎么样的，别为了我去做傻事，好吗？”  
他的身体温暖湿润，在浴池里软软地低语就像人鱼一样。我呼吸加快，鬼使神差地低下头，亲了亲他的额头。  
他乖巧地看着我，双唇嚅嗫，“答应我，这件事就在我们俩之间，别让他知道。”  
“好，我答应。”他那双蓝眼睛真好看，楚楚可怜的令人神魂颠倒，“还有，你的柠檬雪宝我都拿去喂福克斯了，抱歉，我……”  
他眼色一下子就冷下来，立刻和我拉开距离，坐在浴池里用魔杖指着门：“出去。”

我和阿不思飞快地变得亲密起来，他几乎和我无话不谈。他告诉我父亲和他是在他母亲的葬礼上开始的，当时他母亲的好友正在台上发表悼词，而父亲坐在他身边，隔着裤子摸他的私处。父亲威胁他不能声张，不能告诉其他人，否则他会毁了他，这也是他不希望我去找父亲的理由之一。父亲再侵犯了他他会来找我，搂着我哭，在我怀里像小兔子一样发抖，抖得我心都化了。他说要是没有我，简直不知道要怎么办才好了。  
情人节那天，格林德沃要去英国开会，临行前阿不思和他大吵了一架，吵了什么我不知道，只是当时我去找阿不思的时候发现格林德沃的办公室一片狼藉，窗帘垮下来，花瓶打碎了，油画断成了两半，画里的骑士和他的马各自在一边，显得很焦虑。阿不思趴在办公桌上，眼睛通红，格林德沃正阴着脸站在窗边，袖子挽了上去，一手叉腰，一手握着皮带，一言不发。  
“盖勒特，你有什么事吗？”父亲问我。  
我沉默以对。  
“既然没事那你就走吧，把你哥哥也带走，”他恢复了彬彬有礼的样子，“安慰他一下，让他不要乱来。”  
阿不思猛地从桌子上起来，气呼呼地朝门口走，抓着我的手腕头也不回地离开。  
情人节这天是周五，格林德沃要参加的会议在周末，他们要提前过去，周五这天下午都没课，他们下午就走了。学校里老师走了一小半，又是节日，眼瞅着工作日要过去了，剩下的老师也懒得管我们，晚上我和阿不思一起溜出了学校，去了酒吧街。  
那条街其实不叫酒吧街，但街上有很多大大小小的酒吧，大家都这样叫，渐渐的原名叫什么也不记得了。情人节酒吧街有活动，很多学生都溜到这里来玩，显得格外热闹。但阿不思闷闷不乐的，走在街上，好像周围的一切都索然无味。  
“你今天和父亲吵架了？”我开口问他。  
“嗯。”  
“发生了什么？”我在路边买了两袋啤酒，递给他一袋，“他又做了什么过分的事？”  
阿不思接过啤酒喝了一大口，腮帮子都鼓起来了，“他想开会的时候也带着我，以便于……你明白吧。但我不想去，”他又喝了口啤酒，袋子里的啤酒飞快地下降，“我好不容易等到他滚了，可以松口气，巴不得他这辈子都别回来！”  
他凶神恶煞地说。  
“因为这个？”  
“是啊，我说我不要去，如果他执意带我去，我就把我们之间的丑事都说出去，他就生气了。”也许是喝了酒的缘故，喝得太急，他话多了起来，脸也有些红。他眼神在街边游移着，街上的男男女女都拿着玫瑰花，有的拿一大束，有的拿一朵，他看着别人忽然笑起来，挽住我的胳膊，“盖尔，你喜欢我吗？”  
我蓦地觉得血液都涌到了大脑里。  
“嗯？你想睡我吗？”他目光迷离地盯着我，晃了晃我的胳膊，见我没反应，掂了掂脚吻了一下我的下巴。“我也想要花。”  
我带着他来到一家花店，但来买花的人太多了，还有很多预定的，已经没有红玫瑰了。他像端酒杯一样双指夹一朵红色的康乃馨，拇指拨动着繁复的花瓣，盯着花嘴角带起一丝神秘莫测的笑意，“就要这个吧。”  
“你确定？”他是不是有些醉了，分不清玫瑰和康乃馨。  
“嗯，反正都是红色的。”他捏着那朵康乃馨，过来勾住我的脖子，单腿插在我双腿间，贴到我的裆部。氤氲的气息带着酒精扑在我耳边，“买一朵给我，我们就上床。”

他喝醉了，手上拿着一大束康乃馨，我抱着他跌跌撞撞地去了家旅店。人人都拿玫瑰，他抱着康乃馨，看上去非常格格不入，但他缠在我身上一路大笑大叫，还用康乃馨去戳别人，差点跟人干架。我只好替他和别人道歉，狠狠揪了一下他的耳朵，他才因痛哼哼两声，在我怀里安静下来。我费了很大力气才把我们俩弄进房间，他坐在床上撅着自己的耳朵，没有哭却在不停地吸鼻子，耷拉着脑袋，委屈又低落：“你揪我，你跟格林德沃一样。”  
“不是，你刚才实在是……”  
“不乖。”他替我说完，双脚绊在一起晃动，“格林德沃也总这么说。”  
“那他说得没错。”我有些恼火，往床上一躺，背过去懒得理他。  
“你生气啦？”他过来扒拉我，我瞄他一眼，他又朝我笑起来，掰过我的脸凑上来亲啃。他的唇舌非常柔软，舌尖灵活地扫着我的口腔，手上还不忘来解我的衣裤，我很快也投入起来，自己也动手去解那些烦人的扣子。他一把抓住我的手，“不，我帮你。”他捧着我的胸廓，趴在我身上，含着我的扣子用嘴解开，一颗，又一颗，松开我的皮带，衔住裤子拉链咬下去。不知道他替父亲这样做过多少次才会如此熟练。他剥开一些我的内裤，阴茎弹在他的脸上，让他闭了闭眼。阿不思咬着嘴笑了笑，柔软的两瓣唇贴上去，他的嘴唇是如此细腻，以至于他吻上的瞬间让我坐起了身，硬得发痛。他从根部吻到顶端，舔了一圈前端，一口含了进去。他那张嘴小小的，像濒死的鱼一样张着，却又能吃进很多，真是不可思议。我感受到他因吞咽而引起喉咙的缩动，就像一只小手轻轻捏了一下你的顶部，又回想起他跪在我父亲腿间帮他口的样子，忍不住扣住他的后脑勺，往深处送。他没料到这突如其来的深喉，难受得惊呼，眼睛也被憋得泪汪汪的，摇着头往后退，却无法摆脱我的禁锢。看来父亲真的把他教得很好，就算不乐意，也不会推人，更不敢乱咬。很快，他细细的小嗓子就适应了异物的填塞，不再挣扎，骑在我的双腿上，眼神迷离，张大嘴尽可能地吞着，好像在吃什么美味一般，喉咙里咕咚咕咚地咽着口水，舌头还不忘讨好般地绕着阴茎打转舔舐。我用拇指抹了抹他嘴角的唾液，“哥哥，你刚才不乖，现在又好乖。”  
“唔……”他软声应着，吃得更认真了，我感到小腿上传来一阵湿热，发现屁股下有一块深色的水洇。他挪动了两下，将湿的那处磨在我腿骨上，透过布料，那软和的层层叠叠都印在我的皮肤上，就好似他的身体里长出了一朵康乃馨。  
我将阴茎从他嘴里拔出，他迷茫地望着我，我一把将他推倒，粗暴地扯下他的裤子。他柔软的腰身扭动了两下，双腿绞在一起。他的屁股上还有被父亲责打过的痕迹没有褪去，我照在上面扇了两下，下手很重，他的双腿就被我打得松开了，连里面泛着水光的刻瓣都露出来分毫。我掰着他的腿根分得更开些，那些在浴室我不曾看仔细的细节都映入了眼帘。小穴微微地翕动着，因为已是一片粘腻，肉粉色显得尤为色情。我伸手摸了上去大力抓捏了两把，他呻吟着发抖，水更多了，流得满手都是。他将自己的嘴唇舔得亮晶晶的，右手贴着我的脸庞，“盖尔，你真是和你父亲一样粗暴。对我温柔点，好吗？”  
“可我看你明明很享受。”我直勾勾地盯着他，手指摸到了他肉瓣包裹着的一个小小的肉粒。我揉了两下，他的呻吟变得婉转了不少。  
他仰着头，咬着嘴唇忽然笑了起来，“好吧，没关系，你可以粗暴些。你可以在我身上留些痕迹，等格林德沃发现。他或许会勃然大怒又将我操到说不出话动弹不了甚至失禁，又或者他会大度点，邀请你一起操我……”  
我头脑嗡嗡作响，抓起皮带将他双手捆住，直接将他操到最深处。

“墙后立显。”  
阿不思坐在书桌上，双腿敞开，扬长脖子像濒死的天鹅，格林德沃双手托着他的背，粗大的阴茎正在一进一出。  
“噢，天哪，再深一点……”阿不思抬起头，绯红的小嘴凑到格林德沃的嘴边，讨好地亲个不停。  
“情人节你和盖勒特上床了？”格林德沃咬了咬他的脖子。  
“嗯……”阿不思带着满足的微笑，“谁让你不带我回英国，我就只好和你儿子睡了。”  
“我说了，不方便，非要和我闹脾气。”格林德沃单手解开他衬衫的口子，剥出他白皙的胸膛，上面还有正在淡去的吻痕。他含住了他的乳尖，手在他的屁股上揉捏。  
“不得不说，盖勒特真是个好孩子，他到现在都觉得是你在性侵我。他在浴室里说我想逃离你的时候，我简直忍不住要笑出来。”阿不思突然表情凝住，眉头耸起，继而绵长地呻吟出来。“噢……噢……天，真爽……”他喘息着，眉毛松开，“你知道吗，我让他送我一朵康乃馨就和他睡，他送了我九十九朵。梅林啊，他真的非常可爱。我想他一定不知道康乃馨是什么意思……”  
“你干嘛这么欺负他？”格林德沃咬在他耳边低语，“欺负我儿子有趣吗？”  
“怎么能叫欺负呢？我爱他都来不及呢。”阿不思轻抚着他的头发，“我看他就像看着我自己的孩子一样，我一想到他比我小，一想到是我的儿子在操我，我就湿得不得了……”他的话音突然破碎开来，连连喘气，呻吟压抑不住地往外跑，连抓他头发的的手都揪紧了，“不行……”  
阿不思双腿缠在他的腰上，一股股透明的液体直往桌上淌。  
“噢……”阿不思咯咯笑起来，“舅舅，你是不是想到你的儿子也捅过这里，就更硬了？”  
“你真是……”格林德沃的眼神变得异常危险，“我真希望在葬礼的时候没有被你勾引。”  
“晚了。”阿不思甜甜地笑起来，捧着他的脸深吻下去。

我落荒而逃。

我要报复他，真正的报复。

**Author's Note:**

> 红色康乃馨就……也没啥别的，就，普普通通小妈文学
> 
> 妈的，我好菜


End file.
